


Occlumency Again

by lmeden



Series: DYNO [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Occlumency Again

Harry stared into the glittering eyes. They were unfathomable, deep and abiding. Time seemed to slow as he gazed. The moments passed, and Harry's thoughts began to dull. The eyes were so hypnotic.

He imagined that he could fall into those eyes completely if he stared long enough. Harry knew that the older man was a master of Occlumency and Legilimency. Was there another magic strong enough to suck the watcher into the caster's mind. Did Snape know that art? If he kept staring, would he vanish completely?

Harry wrenched his eyes away. He glanced desperately around the room. Snape leaned down and sneered into his face.

"Avoiding me, Potter? The Headmaster assured me that you would not be a coward here. He assured me that you were dedicated to learning this art - this time around."

And yet the anger did not rise within him. Harry did not feel instant loathing and contempt for Snape at his prodding. He simply felt, numb. Snape had done something to him.

He could feel it. Something was wrong. Lassitude crept up his fingers and into his eyes until he could no longer hold them open.

As he fell, Harry dimly felt Snape seize his wrist in an iron grasp to stop him from hitting the floor.


End file.
